specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
May (month)
May}} é o fifth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 31 days. The first six Star Wars movies were é lançado in May. Births & deaths *May 2' – David Ankrum nasce in 1947. *'May 3' – Larry Brandenburg nasce in 1948. *'May 3''' – Anna Rust nasce in 1995. *'May 4' – Paul Gleason nasce in 1944. *'May 5' – Sydney Walker nasce in 1921. *'May 5' – David Michelinie nasce in 1948. *'May 6' – David Michelinie nasce in 1948. *'May 6' – Wally Wingert nasce in 1961. *'May 6' – Lars Mikkelsen nasce in 1964. *'May 7' – Robert Townson nasce in 1966. *'May 8' – Laura Bailey nasce in 1981. *'May 9' – Domenico Neziti nasce in 1971. *'May 9' – Dave Boat nasce in 1971. *'May 10' – George Coe nasce in 1929. *'May 10' – Jonathan Hales nasce in 1937. *'May 12' – Sara Kestelman nasce in 1944. *'May 12' – L. Neil Smith nasce in 1946. *'May 12' – John Chapman nasce in 1955. *'May 12' – Melleny Brown nasce in 1969. *'May 12' – Anna Graves nasce in 1978. *'May 12' – Domhnall Gleeson nasce in 1983. *'May 13' – Bea Arthur nasce in 1923. *'May 13' – Milton Johns nasce in 1938. *'May 13' – Joe Johnston nasce in 1950. *'May 13' – Kirk Thornton nasce in 1956. *'May 13' – John Cygan morre in 2017. *'May 14' – Siân Phillips nasce in 1933. *'May 14' – John Forgeham nasce in 1941. *'May 14' – George Lucas nasce in 1944. *'May 14' – Sofia Coppola nasce in 1971. *'May 16' – Tiya Sircar nasce in 1982. *'May 16' – Thomas Brodie-Sangster nasce in 1990. *'May 19' – Peter Mayhew nasce in 1944. *'May 19' – Claudia Karvan nasce in 1972. *'May 19' – Caroline de Souza Correa nasce in 1979. *'May 22' – Carlos Garzon nasce in 1945. *'May 24' – Carmine Infantino nasce in 1925. *'May 25' – Frank Oz nasce in 1944. *'May 25' – Ray Stevenson nasce in 1964. *'May 25' – Frank Klepacki nasce in 1974. *'May 26' – John Wayne nasce in 1907. *'May 26' – Peter Cushing nasce in 1913. *'May 26' – TJ Ramini nasce in 1975. *'May 27' – Christopher Lee nasce in 1922. *'May 27' – Paul Bettany nasce in 1971. *'May 27' – Michonne Bourriague nasce in 1978. *'May 27' – Paul Gleason morre in 2006. *'May 28' – Alan Harris nasce in 1938. *'May 28' – Liam O'Brien nasce in 1976. *'May 28' – Emily O'Brien nasce in 1985. *'May 29' – Sebastian Shaw nasce in 1905. *'May 29' – Al Rodrigo nasce in 1960. *'May 29' – Abel G. Peña nasce in 1979. *'May 29' – Harvey Korman morre in 2008. *'May 30' – Mike W. Barr nasce in 1952. Publication dates *'May 1' – Heir to the Empire in 1991. *'May 1' – Dark Force Rising in 1992. *'May 1' – The Last Command in 1993. *'May 1' – ''Dark Empire'' trade paperback in 1993. *'May 1' – Children of the Jedi in 1995. *'May 1' – Shadows of the Empire 1 in 1996. *'May 1' – Dark Force Rising 1 in 1997. *'May 1' – Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell in 1998. *'May 1' – Jango Fett: Open Seasons 1 in 2002. *'May 1' – Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook in 2002. *'May 1' – Rebel Force: Renegade in 2009. *'May 2' – ''Heir to the Empire'' trade paperback in 1992. *'May 2' – X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble in 1996. *'May 2' – Rogue Planet in 2000. *'May 2' – ''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' trade paperback in 2001. *'May 2' – Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1 in 2007. *'May 3' – ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novelization in 1999. *'May 3' – Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Droid in 1999. *'May 4' – I, Jedi in 1998. *'May 5' – The Paradise Snare in 1997. *'May 5' – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1 in 1999. *'May 5' – ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' trade paperback in 1999. *'May 5' – ''X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' trade paperback in 1999. *'May 5' – Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones in 2003. *'May 6' – ''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' trade paperback in 1998. *'May 6' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 30: Masquerade, Part 3 in 1998. *'May 7' – Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 6: Wookiee World in 2003. *'May 7' – Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1 in 2008. *'May 9' – Star Wars: Legacy: Broken trade paperback and hardcover in 2007. *'May 9' – Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3 in 2007. *'May 9' – Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1 in 2007. *'May 10' – Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections in 1999. *'May 10' – ''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' trade paperback in 2006. *'May 11' – Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship in 1998. *'May 11' – Attack of the Clones ''TV Guide'' covers in 2002. *'May 11' – Star Wars Tales 23 in 2005. *'May 12' – Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel) in 1977. *'May 12' – Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novel) in 1983. *'May 12' – Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine in 1997. *'May 12' – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2 in 1999. *'May 13' – Shadows of the Empire: Evolution 4 in 1998. *'May 13' – Legacy of the Force: Invincible in 2008. *'May 14' – Star Wars Tales 19 in 2004. *'May 14' – Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4 in 2008. *'May 15' – Star Wars 42: Rite of Passage, Part 1 in 2002. *'May 16' – Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2 in 1995. *'May 16' – What is a Wookiee? in 2005. *'May 16' – Journey Through Space in 2005. *'May 17' – Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2 in 2006. *'May 18' – Return of the Jedi Weekly 100 in 1985. *'May 18' – Obsession 5 in 2005. *'May 18' – Empire 31: The Price of Power in 2005. *'May 18' – ''Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett'' trade paperback in 2011. *'May 18' – Jedi—The Dark Side 1 in 2011. *'May 18' – Star Wars: The Old Republic Volume 2: Threat of Peace in 2011. *'May 19' – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3 in 1999. *'May 19' – Star Wars 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 6 in 1999. *'May 19' – Vader's Quest 4 in 1999. *'May 19' – The Clone Wars: No Prisoners in 2009. *'May 20' – Crimson Empire 6 in 1998. *'May 20' – Omnibus: X-Wing Rogue Squadron Volume 3 in 2007. *'May 21' – Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1 in 2003. *'May 21' – Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2 2008. *'May 23' – Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness in 1995. *'May 23' – Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2 in 2007. *'May 25' – Fate of the Jedi: Allies in 2010. *'May 26' – Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 3 in 1999. *'May 26' – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 4 in 1999. *'May 26' – ''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' trade paperback in 2004. *'May 26' – Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1 in 2004. *'May 28' – The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand in 2002. *'May 29' – Cloak of Deception in 2001. *'May 29' – Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice in 2007. *'May 29' – Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5 in 2008. *'May 29' – Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1 in 2008. *'May 30' – ''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' trade paperback in 2000. *'May 30' – Star Wars 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 3 in 2001. *'May 30' – Legacy of the Force: Betrayal in 2006. *'May 31' – Knights of the Old Republic 5: Commencement, Part 5 in 2006. *'May 31' – Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III' in 2017. Film releases & TV airings *'May 16 – [[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] é lançado in 2002. *'May 19' – [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] é lançado in 1999. *'May 19' – [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] é lançado in 2005. *'May 21' – [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] é lançado in 1980. *'May 25' – [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] (as Star Wars) é lançado in 1977. *'May 25' – [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] é lançado in 1983. *'May 25' – Solo: A Star Wars Story will be é lançado in 2018. Video game releases *'May 1' – Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace é lançado for iOS in 2014. *'May 1' – Star Wars: Episode I Racer é lançado on the Nintendo 64 platform in 1999. *'May 5' – ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game in 2005. *'May 13' – Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter é lançado for the Xbox platform in 2002. *'May 19' – Star Wars: Episode I Racer é lançado on the Game Boy Color platform in 1999. Events concerning Wookieepedia *'May 1' – Jedipedia, the Finnish Star Wars wiki, is founded in 2007. *'May 3' – Star Wars Wiki em Português founded in 2006. *'May 12' – [[w:c:ru.starwars|Russian ''Star Wars wiki]]'' founded in 2006. Other Star Wars events *'May 3' – ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' soundtrack in 2005.